


Mystery Man

by ObiOneCannoli (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, Choking, Creampie, Crying, Dirty Talk, F/M, Forced, Heart, Kidnapping, Kissing, Love, Mystery, Pregnant, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference, Stockholm Syndrome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dirty - Freeform, im just typing random shit tbh, reader - Freeform, straight - Freeform, thicc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ObiOneCannoli
Summary: Jesse McCree was a longtime friend of your father. After your father's mysterious death, you become closer to McCree, maybe too close...





	1. Casket

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time out to read my story. This uses some Overwatch lore, while the rest of it is made up.

Your father was a smart man, a good man. Made good choices for the most part, you were his first and only child at 20. His “Sweetheart”, “Sugar Buns”, “Cupcake”, he thought of a new name everyday. Now you were his age, older, and definitely smarter. Straight-A's through most of school countless awards, and Salutatorian of your graduating class. Got accepted into one of the beet colleges up in New York, and you just finished your first year. It was Summer break and you've returned down to your Southwest state of Arizona. But all of your successes and stories didn't matter now, because the only reason you've returned had to be the worst. Classes had just ended after you received a call from your father's neighbor and good friend, telling you he was dead. At first, like any person, you couldn't believe it. You went through all of your stages of grief and you finally accepted it. Now you were here, dressed in black, and standing over his tomb in sunny daylight. You heard hard footsteps accompanied by spurs, assuming the person was wearing boots. You payed it no attention -- just thinking of the positive events you had with your father. Almost every Saturday you'd sleep in late, and you'd wake up around noon smelling barbeque chicken and hotdogs. And everytime, you'd hear your father tease you about sleeping in. Your friends would often come and visit and eat with your family, along with your father's friends. You called them Uncle McCree and Uncle Bailey. You were never really close, or knew nothing about them, but they'd come to every barbecue and help your father cook, and crack open cold ones. But that was 9 years ago. "Sorry 'bout your pops." A familar voice said. You turned around to see a familar face. Uncle McCree. You knew that accent anywhere. He was about  37 now, 3 years younger than your father was. "Had a hell of a time with 'em, that it would have to be this way is a shame." Yes, of course. No one really knows who killed your father -- or if he was killed. 8 years ago, your mother left your father and you for another family. That really destroyed him. Following that were hard times, alcoholism, and thankfully, recovery. "Still not much of a talker, are ya?" McCree interrupted your thoughts. "O-Oh, sorry" You whispered. "That's alright. You've gotten older, I'm sure sumthin's grown in ya," You didn't respond, you didn't know what to say. It was odd, for 37, Uncle McCree looked and sounded pretty attractive, or maybe it's because you were into older guys. "Best get going now, house ain't gonna clean itself". McCree sighed. "Thank you for coming Uncle McCree. It's nice to see you again." You reassured, holding out your hand for a shake. McCree tipped his hat and said, "Please, just call me Jesse, you're a big girl now." He didn't shake your hand, and murmured under his breath, "Ain't really your Uncle now anyways." It was silent for a moment too fast before Jesse started to head out. You hesitated for a while before finally saying, "Jesse." Jesse turned around and arched his eyebrows, his stare urging for you to continue. "Is it fine if I stay with you tonight? I'm still a student, and forgot how awfully expensive hotels were around here." Jesse turned back around and sighed, "Alright buddy, go on and get your stuff now. Don't take too long, or else."

It was hours that you were in his car, or it seemed to be that way, since you napped most of the time. The car finally came to a complete stop in a driveway. The house was relatively large, but not anything crazy. Of course you expect a 37-year-old to probably have a wife and kids by now. Weirdly enough, it was in the middle of the nowhere, you didn't know how isolated he likes to be. What was even more odd is that it turns out he didn't have children. Or was married. His choice I guess, you thought to yourself. You sat on his couch as he brought your things upsairs. Although you felt kind of bad, having an older man do thingd that you could do on your own. But as you finalized your thoughts, he was back downstairs anyways. "Ya hungry? I got some tofu in the fridge." Jesse insisted. "I'm good." You replied. "A bath would be great now though."

Surprisingly (or maybe not) Jesse respected your request. It's some ungodly hour of the morning and you're catching up on some reading. Make out hill -- one of your favorite romances. A knock comes from your door. What could keep him up this late? Jesse didn't wait for a reply, and slowly opened the door. He was dressed casually, asumming he also bathed after returning home. "Pardon me." He sat on your bed, "What'cha reading?" He asked. Of course, not waiting for a response, he just peeked over at the cover of your book. "Oh. Make out hill. Was never into much romance." You cleared your throat. "So you don't have a wife? No kids? This house must be boring alone." You finally replied. "Well, not really. I like it out here, I find ways to indulge myself." For whatever reason that statement made you uncomfortable, What does he mean by _indulge_? Hopefully it was the kind you're familiar with, like the ladies on chocolate commericals. "You're just as cute as you were when you were little. Always askin' questions. Smart girl." Jesse chuckled. "Um... thank you" You replied shyly. You were beginning to feel even more uncomfortable. Suddenly, Jesse pinned you on your bed, licking his lips. "Uncle McCree... Please stop!" You urged, but as you know already, he doesn't really listen. _Slap!_ Jesse smacks you accross the face, on what feels like full force. "I told ya to call me Jesse, whore" Whore? Where did this come from? He gets so close to you to the point where you can feel something hard through his clothes, and a heavy coating of rum on his breath. "Pl-Please... No..." He latches onto you, and pulls your head in for a "passionate" kiss as he might think. It's been months, -- No, years since you've felt someone else's tongue swirl around in your mouth. He doesn't separate, and breathes heavily out of his nose. You squirm and move around as much as you can to get free of his grip, but to no avail. He pulled your pants down, and caressed your breasts through your shirt. He took two fingers and began to roughly pump them through your underwear. He spread your legs wide -- Wider than what is considered normal. The only good thing to come out of this is that he finally seperated from your face, but that didn't matter now. A lot of things didn't matter. Although you didn't know him well, doing this with him made you feel sick, no matter how attractive you thought he was. "Get off of me! Now!" You screamed. Your resistance seemed to get him off even more. He chuckles and purrs at you, like this was an innocent flirting session. You close your eyes, not wanting to see him. He grabs both of your wrists and holds them up in one hand. You start to hear rustling and unbuckling. _Oh no._ You now use all of your remaining energy to get free. _Why did I do this? I should've just stayed at the hotel._ You tell yourself things, but you know that you didn't see this coming. You didn't him to take you like this. You didn't want to be taken like _this._ Jesse moans as he fiddles with your panties using one hand. This was really happening, and you couldn't believe it. All too soon, tears start to flow out of your eyes. Jesse gently wipes them, trying to be nice. That doesn't matter though, at this point, no act of gratitude from him can ever replace what he's going to do to you right now. Nothing. "Aww, sweet girl. Don't worry yer 'lil head, Big Jesse is gonna make you feel better in just a second." He said this in a loving tone, which made you cry even more. You attempt to spit on him, not knowing where it landed. "No! Just stop it! Shut up!" After you saying this, his tone changed. "If you gonna be like this, I'll burn all of your shit right now, and ya lil' ass will be out of here if you pull something like that again. Ya hear me?" You breathed slowly and heavily, feeling the tears get hotter and heavier on your face. If the headache from crying wasn't enough, Jesse was big. Many women would agree that being big was good. But not here, not now, not in these circumstances. "Oh god. I feel like a man possessed." Jesse purred. "Virgin, just how I like it baby." He was doing something so disgusting, but still managed to sweet-talk while doing it. Did he feel bad doing this? Does your father's old friend really have no mercy? "Anything but this, please..." But you know it's too late. It's already fully inside of you, and he will move any second. It was thick, it seemed every nerve was active in your body, you could feel him stretching you out down there without even moving. "Here we go, baby." He says it like its nothing. He thrusted forward, growled and moaned at you. It felt terrible at first, but got better. It was to the point where it was starting to feel good, and you hated it. Your body stinged, and you were working hard to prevent any lewd or sound of struggling leave your mouth, afraid it would get him off even more. "I wanna see those pretty eyes baby. Open 'em." You refused. After all of thr kindness your family showed him, and all of the trust you've put in him, he does _this_? He is getting nothing from you. He obviously didn't like that, and thrusted harder and at a faster pace. This hurt you to the point where it caused you to open your eyes wide, and scream. "That gotcha. I love your sweet little voice too." You would've loved this. You would've love it if he were a man you loved. He had your shirt off, and began to caress your breasts. His facr got closer to yours, and he whispered sweet nothings in your ear.  He pulled your nipples. "Ow. That hurts!" You find yourself glad that you said that. Because he surprisingly reacted in your favor and stopped. Still, there was no point in telling yourself it wasn't real. It was real. It was like and endless nightmare, you were exhausted and unintentionally let out a few more noises. This got him off more. You felt better when you heard him whisper, "We almost there baby. I'm reeaal close." It only took about a minute until his pace became slower. You waited for him to pull out, but he didn't. Instead you felt warm as he filled you up. He pulled out and stroked multiple times before coming again on your face. "Pretty thing you are, darlin'." He chuckled in a sinister way, and pulled up and buckled his pants. Your wrists burned and your insides stinged. You couldn't even cry, you were drained. Jesse looked over at you one more time before leaving the room. "Best get some sleep. Big day ahead." You could hear him laughing down the hallway.


	2. Fan The Hammer

It was all just a nightmare, you hoped. You hoped you were at home, with your roommate out on a jog as usual. But it wasn't that. You just hoped that he wasnt awake. That's one thing you needed to happen. You gather your clothes, and rush to stuff them in your suitcase. Getting out was your #1 priority. You rushed down the stairs probably making too much noise. Even if you did, as long as he wasn't awake, it didn't matter because you'd be far ahead of him when he'd realize where you were. But all hope was lost when you saw him string on the couch, wtih a newspaper in hand, with a dead stare to your face. He flapped his newspaper and sipped coffee. "Good mornin'. Seems we got a little-miss-rushed today, eh?" Shivers ran through your body. But not because of fear. You thought he was so attractive, so hot and smooth to be almost 40 and alone, there was no way. You almost said good morning back, you almost saw a quality in him, before you felt the weight from your suitcase on your arms. The weight reminded you of the pain you beared last night. Last night after he took what wasn't yours. You almost wanted to cry, but looking vulnerable with him right there is not desirable. "Not gonna answer sweetie?" You didn't. Jesse stood up to light a cigar. You hated drugs, and you hated alcohol. Maybe without them your father would've been healthier, or maybe even alive. "How 'bout you make us some breakfast, since you seem wide awake 'bout now." You couldn't believe your ears. This man. He takes your virginity like it's nothing, and then asks of you to do something for him. You become sad. Tears start to flow up again, but you'd just be letting him win. You hated that you were so sensitive, and somehow you knew that he knew it. But in the midst of negative emotions, you couldn’t believe just how incredibly infatuated you were with this man. “You alright there, sweetheart?” Jesse came closer to you, until your faces were right in front of each other. But, he began to circle you. "You gon' cry? I don't think ya daddy would've liked to see his little princess cry. I thought he raised you better." That was your last straw. Anger furied within you, and whether it was his intention or not, you were never more mad in your life. He couldn't have said anything worse. Any positive feeling you had for him was long gone now. "You can't even compare to my father." You hissed. Jesse chuckled like it was a joke. This infuriated you even more. "He was a good and honest man. Unlike you." This definitely caught his attention, because he seemed to be thinking. "Poor girl... guess ya don't know as much about ya daddy that I know." You were silent. Doubts clouded your mind. What does he know? Is he lying? You obviously couldn't trust Jesse off the bat, but it still intrigued you. He came to a stop, and he used his metal hand to pull you into him. "I suppose you want proof, huh?" Jesse chuckled. "Fuck you." You spat vigorously. You felt energetic, or he wasn't being forceful enough. You managed to be free of his grasp, and quickly squirmed around. You kicked him flat in the balls, and dropped your suitcase. That wouldnt help you now. You ran, faster than you've ever ran before. Faster than Usain Bolt at the olympics, or a white girl running from a serial killer in a shitty horror movie, because that's what it felt like. Escape. Panicking doesn't really help with cognitive skills unfortunately, and tou spent longer than you should've unlocking the front door. Maybe too long. But that didn't matter. Nothing mattered except leaving this hellhole, and finally getting home. Dear god it was hot, and your finest pair of skinny jeans didn't help the load either. You didn't look back -- You couldn't look back, in fear of what you'd see behind you. Despite Jesse being old, he sure was strong, he could probably run too, especially to catch you. The woods wasn't a good place to be right now either, like in the horror movies, tripping over a rock or some shit on the middle of the ground always happens. That was your worst fear right now. But you are Karma must not be on good terms, because on top of all of this, you heard gunshots. There was one. A few seconds later, another one. But the last one was accompanied by a scream. It was him. "Where do you think yer goin?" For whatever reason, you thought it was a good idea to look back, and see how far behind he was. It seemed right until —

_____

The crackling noise of a fire filled your ears. You thought that you maybe stumbled upon a nice old woman who decided to take you in, or maybe you're at grandma's house and she's baking up warm cookies and milk as you think. You feel a burn on your left leg, like how scars feel when alcohol is applied. Your body felt numb, and your head was killing you. A warm hand stroked your face softly. It felt nice, until you realized the hand was metal. You opened your eyes to see Jesse tending to your wounds. You've never seen this room in his house before, could this be his room? You wanted to tell him to go fufk himself, degrade him because you still felt the anger from before but you jusr didnt have the energy. You breathed heavily and stayed quiet. You closed your eyes. The silence was nice, until Jesse spoke. "Finally up?" You didn't respond. You hoped to god that he would think it was because you were in pain. You heard sniffling, and that alarmed you, since to your knowledge there was only you and him in thr room. You opened your eyes slowly to witness Jesse kneeled down on the bed next to you. His head was down and his human hand covered his face. "I-I just can't believe you just were gonna leave me like that baby" He stuttered. Was this a trap? He must be putting on a scene. You were confused, like many others would be. Despite not having energy to do much, you moved away from his  body on the edge of the bed and turned away from him. You could hear him continue to cry, and eventually get up. "I'll leave you to it, then" Jesse leaves. You wonder why he's letting you sleep in his room, and if he really meant anything by that. But you didn't have much energy to think anymore, and drifted asleep.  
__

You couldn't believe that you were still there, you were ashamed that you  didn't succeed. But the terrible feeling of hunger washed away all self shame and regret. Worst part is, you could smell food. You sat up to look around his room. You didn't want to touch much, but not out of respect. Despite the man being relatively large, he still was very sneaky. His room reminded you of a cowboy-themed teenagers room, but still felt mature somehow. It was a very nice room to you and you liked it a lot, but thinking such a nice room belonged to a person like him, made you feel terrible. What caught your attention was the photos he has around his room, there was a picture of him, your father, and Uncle Bailey in L.A.. You wondered why your father never told you that he went there, since he told you everything, and the picture looked decently recent. You put your hands in your pockets for comfort, and scanned the room for anything sketchy. Hard to figure that this room belongs to a rapist. A golden locket catches your eye, it has some Arabic writing on it, and is hard to open. You finally do get it open, and you find a small image of a lady that looks oddly familiar. It's hard to tell her age, and how long ago the photo was taken. She looks about 30 at most. You began to think about who she is and what her relationship to Jesse could be. You jump as you hear the door to the bedroom slam open, and Jesse does not look impressed. He marches over to you in a stormtrooper fashion, and snatches the golden treasure right out of your hands. He takes a look at it, and stuffs it in your pocket. "I know I didn't tell ya to not touch anythin', but I expected yer to be a lil more respectful." One to speak of respect, you think to yourself. You would be verbally and physically assualting him anyway you could, but you were still hungry. Jesse edged closer to you with a sinister stare in his eyes. Fear struck every nerve of your body, your mind filled with thoughts and regrets. He pulled you closer to him — and hugged you. This confused you greatly. It also made you wonder about who that woman was, but your thoughts didn't complete themselves before Jesse slapped his lips on yours. You tasted his cigar breath, and thankfully no alcohol. But why is he doing this? You didn't like it. You loved it, but you hated it. You didn't love him, and you didn't hope to love him, but why haven't you pushed him back? Why haven't you left? Dentig him became such a normal routine to you, why would you stop now? Fear. Was it? Did his scene fill you with lust? He snatched off your shirt, probably ripping it in the process. That's when you got a reality check. "No!" You pushed him awah and covered your chest with your arms. "No..." You panted. He gave you a concerned look. He didn't give a cocky or cheeky response he just asked, "Why?" This was your chance. Maybe you could finally tell him off without fear. You still will tread lightly, but let him know your pain. "Why? Are you really, seriously asking why?" He looked down, actually upset. "Yes." He whispered. "I don't want to be here. You hurt me. Really bad. I just want to leave, please" It was silent for a few moments after you spoke to him. His mood shifted. He still didn't respond. He forcefully pinned you against the wall, and rose your body up off of the ground. He used his metal hand to grab you by the neck. "You really aren't so smart, are you?" He cocks his head and asks. He drops you to the ground, where your legs bend and your throat burns. Tears start to flow out of your eyes and you can't help it. You cover your face in shame, he seems to love looking at your tear-filled, puffy eyes. He leaves, but not before telling you to come to dinner.  
____  
Now that you're full, emotions go back to their normal state. Good and bad news for you. Everything seems to move too fast – the day has been very eventful. You and Jesse eat in silence. You of course rather hear the sound of metal clinging against plates than to hear him threaten or whisper things to you. It was still dead silent after you both finished until Jesse had to bresk the peace. "Mind washin' the dishes for me?" You gave a small nod. Of course you shouldn't be doing anything for him, but it wasn't too crazy, and didn't involve him touching you. Washing the dishes was strangely relaxing – the diswasher soap made your hands soft. It reminded you of your apartment with your friend Fareeha. She'd always make you wash the dishes after dinner, but she was a joy to be around, and made everything fun. Doing the dishes improved your mood greatly. You turned off all of the lights and tidied up a bit downstairs before heading up to your room to read. Surprisingly (or not) Jesse sat on your bed, waiting for you. You were fearful, of course, but you saw the locket clenched in his fists. He urged for you to sit down. "I got a story to tell ya." You stayed quiet.    Jesse sighed and stared at you before beginning to speak again. "Your father, Bailey and I were in a gang," He cleared his throat. "The Deadlocks. Travelin' all over the west, doin' shit our mama's told us not to," He paused. "Of 'course, all criminals get caught somehow, but thanks to a special someone, 'wer lucky," "The organization who caught us, had a beautiful young gal our age who was assigned to watch after us," Jesse laughed, and you thought it was quite attractive. "Big mistake them fellas made. Puttin' us with a girl who wanted to betray 'em. She talked about how she heard about us, and wanted to join our crew." Jesse swallowed. "We said she could if she found a way to release us. – Of course, we weren't actually planning to let her in easy, but she was hot, and proved useful," "It was all fun and games until James (Your father) banged her. We'd always thought he was the smartest, but dead wrong we were. That lady was your mother, one right here in the locket." "Don't go all cutsie askin' me why I have this, we all fell for her, what fools we were." "We were happy for your father, but look where she's left him now." Jesse stayed silent. He scanned the room before getting up and leaving. You didn't know what to say. Don't think anyone would. You pondered for a long time. You thought the only reason Jesse treated you like this is because he's a druggie, but really, maybe you remind him too much of your mother. He scared you, he changed too fast and too much. But your goal never changed, getting out was still the #1 priority. Maybe you didn't have to fight your way out. The easiest thing that you can do to leave and build his trust can be described in one word. Obey.

 

****


	3. 76

You woke up scared, not just because you had a nightmare, it's because of what happened yesterday. Not only the things he hurt you, and the things he told you, but the way his feelings were. He probably only did this because you looked just like your mother. You had her pretty brown curly hair, her evenly fair complexion, and those rare, beautiful green eyes. You still wondered if all of those things he told you were true. You almost felt pity for him. You knew the feeling of the heartbreak he went through, but did he really have to do this? He didn't. Thats why you planned on manipulating your way out, and nothing could stop you. All of this thinking distracted you from your bath, and your fingers were becoming wrinkly. You turned the water off, and got up. You looked down to open the shpwrr curtains as you saw Jesse standing right in front of you. You screamed. "Quiet down, will ya?" Jesse said as he covered your mouth with his hand. You can't believe he was getting off to you in the bath. It disgusted you to the max. He pulled you in roughly and began to kiss you. It was enjoyable, nevertheless, but you just wanted to eat. He pushed your head down hard to align with his dick. "No... please..." You whispered. Looking up at his face, he had this sinister smile. Fuck your rule. You turned around and attempted to escape the bathroom, until Jesse blocked the only door way. "C'mon darlin, I was just 'bout done" Jesse chuckled. He turned you around facing away from him, and you saw yourself in the mirror. You closed your eyes. It disgusted you. You felt something warm filling you up. Jesse had put his come inside of you. You couldn't stop tears from coming out of your eyes. You dropped yourself to the ground, crying even harder. You felt a slap across your ass, and footsteps out of the room.  
______  
Jesse's pancakes were okay, but dear god he never stopped running his mouth. You were happy when you heard the doorbell ring. Who could that be? Seriously, who would visit this place? You recall that you would've gotten lost trying to find his home. As he got up for the door, you took both plates to his sink and began to watch him. You looked to the left and saw a man staring at you. He had a nice build, and brownish-grey hair. He looked away and started talking to Jesse, so you resumed washing your dishes. After washing you walked out of the kitchen, to hear Jesse call your name "(y/n), meet a good friend, ol' Jack Morrison. He's gonna be keepin' you company while I take care of some business today. You better be good honey." This troubles you. Keeping you company? Guess it makes sense, he didn't want you to leave yesterday. Must be the same today. You just nodded in silence. You could see Jack's eyes inspecting you, but not in a creepy way. Jack broke the silence, "Quiet, I like it. Better than Jesse here running his mouth 24/7." You chuckled slightly, and Jesse grunted. "Okay y'all. I'll be on my way."  
___  
It had been a few hours since Jesse left. You did enjoy Jack's company, although not much was going on. He watched sports on the television, while you tidied up Jesse's home. Jack actually complimented you on your cleaning, and managed to make small talk that was completely comfortable. After a while, Jack told you to sit down. You guys talked. First about sports, then about each other, and then it became a deep conversation, you didn't even realized that it lasted over an hour. You both were watching a movie, sitting not too far away from eachother on the couch, with a blanket over both of you. Jack scooted closer to you, and put his hand over your shoulder. This didn't make you uncomfortable, it made you feel fine. You rested your head on Jack's shoulder and smiled. It wasn't too long that you  were making out, him on top of you. You loved it. It was passionate. But something didn't feel right. This feeling rose fast. No, no, something really didn't feel right. You pushed Jack off of you, and ran upstairs to your room. Tears were flowing out. You cried yourself to sleep thst night.   
___  
You were deep in sleep when you heard a loud knock on your door. You sat up quickly, not knowing who it was. The person didnt wait for a response. But it was Jack. He walked in with his head down slowly. He sat and your bed and looked at you. He grabbed your left hand and gave it a kiss. "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable today. I won't be back." He said this without waiting for a response too, and left. A bit later you went downstairs for a snack, and heard Jesse and Jack talking from the kitchen. "So whaddya say Jack? Is it worth?" "She passed. Indefinitely." Jesse chuckled loudly, like he wanted you to hear him. You saw groceries on the dining table. But you also saw a small bag from a jewelry store. Fearing you would get caught, you went back up to your room. You were disappointed in yourself. Jack made you feel good. Maybe the greatest you'd feel in a while. Jesse came in after a few minutes. "Night." He said. He walked out slower than you usual. "Jesse." He turned his head at your voice. "I love you."


	4. Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow updates, been really busy! thanks a lot for 2k views!
> 
> I want to update at least biweekly, hopefully more often.

Never trust your uncle. It's a bad idea. Just don't. You regretted a lot. Your plan would never work. Why? You were too emotionally sensitive, you would give up easily at a minor inconvenience. You regret hurting Jack. If you hurt him. Did you? He seemed sad last night. But you scratch the idea, your mind wandering to the things him and Jesse said last night. Wandering to the bag, the jewellery bag. Wandering into the little box full of diamond encrusted necklaces Jesse had for you. Hoping that he would pamper you. Imagining a sweet dream filled with his soft, lustful, voice. "Oh,(y/n), I'm sorry, this is all for you." The thought made you happier. You were happy in your daydream, until Jesse yelled at you to sweep the kitchen. You repeated the same phrase over and over again, Don't give in, Don't give in. But each time you did, you realized you swept harder and harder. Good thing you stopped yourself from damaging the floor. But, that feeling of regret washed over you again. Your daydream was a sign. A sign that he was getting into your head, maybe a plot to secretly manipulate you, and sell you to a bunch of fat ugly men who would constantly touch you in parts you didn't like, and forced you to watch shitty anime, and what if THEY sell you to a foriegn colony, then you'll never get to finish the last season of Game Of - "Alright now, you've got 'bout everything." Jesse said. Oh god. That was a rollercoaster. You realized how much abstract thinking improved you mood. Maybe you could use it as a coping skill. Yeah, that would totally work. But when will you ever use it? Is Jesse going to hurt you today? Hm... What IS going to happen today? "Dear god. Don't ya listen?" Jesse snatched the broom from your hands, stinging them in the slightest. Oops. You totally forgot that you were still sweeping."S-Sorry..." You said Shyly. You backed away from Jesse, not realizing how close he got. As close as he was, he could've landed a drop-kick on you. But would he? Any closer, and you guys would basically be having full on sex. The Idea of that brought cold shivers down your spine. Please don't rape me again Uncle Jesse. Sad to think that it's something you might have to beg for. Thinking about him made you sick. Your daydream made you sick. You were disgusted. Sick. Real sick, yeah. Until you upchucked all over him. His baige shirt was ruined. Almost as ruined as his pants were. Regret is a big feeling for you today, although this couldn't have been prevented. "God damnit." Jesse groaned. He was aggressive in his words, and surprisingly, it scared you. He rips off his clothes, exposing only his boexers, but fortunately not for the reason you're used to. He grabs you by the hand, and drags you to a bathroom. The bathroom was his, the one in his room. You've never been in, and it was nice. You were so absorbed in the new environment that you didn't realize that Jesse was furiously digging in his closet. "Watcha looking for?" You said cheerily. He grunted loudly, and the wave of regret began to flow over you again. After ages of searching and grunting he finally stopped. Did he find it? This question soon answered itself as he turned around slightly and threw something small at your feet. You hesitated a bit. But not for long, and you saw a small, plastic stick in yout hands. A pregnancy test. Ha. Very funny. "No thanks, I'm infertile." Jesse looked at you funny. "Don't care. Not like you've ever gotten pregnant before, right?" He was right. Before him, you haven't even had sex before. It wasn't really your thing. You never know, like he said. You walked towards the toliet room, you haven't seen a room with just a toliet in it. Curiosity aside, you didn't want to remember anything after that. Especially not the multiple time you took it, you still got two lines. Everything was sinking in too fast. Get raped multiple times by uncle, fall in love with a stranger for like 2 hours to find out it was a hoax, puke on your uncle, and find out it was because you're pregnant with his baby although you're supposed to be infertile? Too much. You wanted to cry. And you did. Not only the tears of your unborn child, but the tears from a lost virginity, a lost diginity, and your slowly developing feelings. Jesse licked the tears from your face. You had forgotten that you were in his bed, where both of you lay side by side, on your sides, with Jesse peering over you. What if this plan was his all along? He began to touch you all over, and started to move his hands under your clothes. He licked his lips. "I'll go easy on you for the sake of the baby." This made you sick. But not leftover breakfast sick. Sick with fear. How would he treat your child? Would he leave you with the child alone? That struck more fear into your fragile heart. "Please don't ever leave me, Jesse..."Jesse chuckled. He pulled down your pants and began to softly rub you outside of your lace panties. "Don't you worry." He whispered ever so softly. The thoughts that you onced regret, were now suddenly flowing into your mind and filling you with lust for him. You grabbed his chin softly, your hands almost too small to graso them well. You pulled his face towards yours in a desperate rush. Any closer and you guys would've been having full on sex. And you were okay with that this time. Maybe you could enjoy yourself. He promised to be gentle, after all. You hoped he loves you. Wait, no you didn't. This isn't supposed to happen, why is he rubbing there? You pulled your face off of his. You slowly closed your eyes, and the last thing you saw was his smirking face. He was rubbing your anus hard. Speaking of hard, you felt something against you. He flipped you over on your back separating himself from you. Freedom, for a second. But you were wet. Your panties were off by now, your favorite lacr stainrd with regret. He rubbed his dick ever so slowly against your clit, getting it wet. He shoved two fingers down your unsuspecting throat. He was obviously getting off to your gagging sounds, you could feel it on you. It seemed to be ages until he took them out. Your mouth was a mess because of the saliva that trailed from his thick fingers to your lips. He rubbed his wet fingers around your anus, inserting them ever so slightly, continuing to rub his dick on your vagina. Unexpectedly, he shoved his entire dick into your ass. He didn't even wait a second before moving, bringing overwhelming pain to your insides. "Please! No!" You cried. That got him off even more, and he wasn't moving slow. This went on for a long time, and you felt dead. Or you wanted to be dead. You panted and screamed in pain until you couldn't anymore, where the screams of pain became screams of fear, and those screams soonly became screams just to please him. "Sing for me, baby..." He whispered into your ears, so closely that you could feel the moisture of his beer on your earlobe. Obeying him, You screamed out a slightly-forced erotic moan, he followed up by increasing his speed. Ages of terror and agony, something many would describe as a horror film, he came in your ass and left you in the bed to rest. You got up from his bed, and walked to your guess room, tears flowing harder than they ever have. You weren't smart. You didn't deserve that Salutatorian in high school. You didn't deserve anything but him, that lowlife bastard. How could someone reget so much in one day? Clearing your thoughts, you set to rest. Hopefully for good. That night, you dreamt of the past, where you where younger and Jesse would teach you how to cook with the grill,but slowly it turned into a nightmare where Jessie played with you like a puppet, trying to make you feel, once again, the feeling of love.

**Author's Note:**

> wow u got it this far lol


End file.
